vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Zero
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Revenant= |-|Cyber Sub-Zero= Summary After the death of his brother Bi-Han by the wraith Scorpion, Kuai Liang became the sixth member of his family to bear the name of Sub-Zero and went to Outworld alongside Smoke in search of the murderer. In both timelines Kuai Liang fought during the Outworld invasion and successfully rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan without the influence of the cyborgs. In the Original Timeline, Kuai Liang and Bi-Han were the sons of an American woman and a Chinese man who turned out to be a Lin Kuei operative. The man took the brothers and was forced to flee back to his superiors and raised the two to become assassins. This was retconned in the Current Timeline, instead of being taken by his father who was not an assassin, the Lin Kuei were the ones who abducted the two children instead. Kuai Liang is a wise man of integrity and self-discipline. He adheres to a code of honor and fights for the greater good, honoring the death of his brother by taking up his mantle and joining the forces of Earthrealm in spite of the Cyber Lin Kuei. He believes in the fact that humanity is something to hold on to. He will never surrender his free will in exchange for becoming something that is beyond human, be it a slave or cyborg. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-A | At least 8-B | 7-B Name: Sub-Zero; real name is Kuai Liang. Formerly known as Tundra. "Grandmaster Blueberry Ice" (name given to him by Johnny Cage) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Ninja, Cryomancer, Lin Kuei Grandmaster | Cyborg and Undead (Formerly in the Current timeline) Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Timeline=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Crystallization, Master Martial Artist, Statistics Amplification via Chi Manipulation, Master Swordsmanship, Likely Pressure Point Strikes (Gains Status Effect Inducement), Ice Weapon Creation, Elemental Intangibility (Of the ice element), Teleportation, Air Manipulation/Generation, Ice Breath Attack, Absolute Zero (His ice reaches temperatures up to -500°F) |-|Cyber Sub-Zero=All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Self-Destruction, Information Analysis, Hacking, Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|Current Timeline (Revenant and MK9)=All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction, Damage Return, Resistance to Ice Manipulation |-|Current Timeline (MKX)=All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Snowstorm Creation, Metal Weapon Creation, Projectile Absorption, Pseudo-Flight, Blood Freezing Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke alongside Sareena) | Multi-City Block level (Has defeated both Kintaro and Goro as Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9) | At least City Block level+ (Defeated Scorpion, Cyrax, Ermac, and Reptile. As a Revenant, he froze Johnny Cage and fought on par with him and Sonya Blade) | City level (Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. In the MKX comic, he injured Scorpion while being empowered by the Blood Magik and later froze an entire city after training with Bo' Rai Cho, but there's no timeframe in how he did it. Easily defeated Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and fought evenly with Hanzo Hasashi in MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kabal in combat) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Johnny Cage and Scorpion) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Slipped past a missile's explosion and kept up with Scorpion even without Blood Magik) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily rip a spine from the human body with his bare hand. It was calculated that it would require at least 1 million Newtons, or roughly 101-102 tons-force in order to do it) | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | At least City Block Class+ | City Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Multi-City Block level | At least City Block level+ (Immortality made him hard to kill as a Revenant) | City level Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | High as a Cyborg | High | Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with ice sword. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters with cryomancy. Standard Equipment: The Dragon Medallion, which increases his cryokinetic abilities. Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *See this blog post for a compilation of Sub-Zero's amazing feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= As a Human Cryomancer: *'Ice Blast:' Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair) if timed correctly. **'Ice Beam:' Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. sub zero ice ball.gif|Sub-Zero charges up an ice ball sub zero ice ball.jpg|Sub-Zero throws a freezing projectile sub zero ice ball 2.gif|It can also freeze multiple targets with a single ice ball. sub zero ice beam.gif|Sub-Zero fires an ice beam. *'Slide:' Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet while leaving a trail of ice behind. **'Power Slide:' After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). In MKX, the enhanced version has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. sub zero slide.gif|Sub-Zero slides on a path of ice. sub zero slide 2.jpg|Sub-Zero uses his Slide move on Scorpion. *'Ground Ice:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily be frozen to the ground or slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. **'Ground Freeze:' It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. ground ice.gif|Sub-Zero halts his opponent's movement with ice. *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. **'Ice Statue:' The clone will stay for a longer period of time. **'Air Clone Kick:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Clone at his opponent while in the air. **'Clone Charge:' Sub-Zero is able to launch an Ice Clone at the opponent while on the ground. **'Ice Decoy:' Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. ice clone.gif|Sub-Zero creates an ice clone. Clone charge.gif|Sub-Zero sends his clone forward. *'Ice Shaker:' Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. ice shaker.gif|Sub-Zero emits a super-chilled barrier that flash-freezes any opponent within range. *'Ice Burst:' Sub-Zero sends out a pulsing wave of ice, knocking the opponent off their feet. *'Frost Hammer: '''Sub-Zero summons a large warhammer made of ice and pounds the opponent into the ground with it. frost hammer.gif|Sub-Zero repeatedly bashes Goro with a warhammer. *'Air Frost Hammer:' Sub-Zero summons his Frost Hammer while in the air and slams the head into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. air hammer.gif|Sub-Zero slams the opponent from above with an ice hammer. *'Polar Puncture:' Sub-Zero grabs his opponent and stabs them 3 times in the lower chest area with an ice dagger and then stabs them a final time with two in the upper chest area. Sub zero polar puncture.gif|Sub-Zero creates two daggers and stabs his opponent. *'Ice Shower:' Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. In Armageddon, it is known as Ice Pillar and instead of falling on the opponent, the ice comes up underneath them like a frozen geyser, freezing and suspending them in the air. ice pillar.gif|Sub-Zero summons a freezing beam from below. ice shower.gif|Sub-Zero rains ice on his opponent. *'Cold Shoulder:' Sub-Zero rushes the opponent with his shoulder, leaving a trail of ice behind him on the ground. cold shoulder.gif|Sub-Zero charges at the enemy with a cold shoulder. *'Ice Port: Sub-Zero quickly teleports and reappears behind or away from his opponent. sub zero ice port 2.gif|His teleport is often used in conjunction with his elemental intangibility. sub zero ice port 3.gif|Another instance of his teleportation. tombstone teleport.gif|Tombstone Teleport. *'Barrier of Frost: '''Sub-Zero forms a large barrier of ice in front of him that cancels or absorbs projectiles and freezes opponents who touch it. Barrier of frosr.gif|Sub-Zero creates a large ice shield. barrier of ice.gif|The shield can freeze attackers who come into contact with it. *'Frozen Aura: Sub-Zero covers himself in an armor-like layer of rock-hard ice, rendering him immune to chip damage. In addition, any damage the opponent inflicts while close to Sub-Zero will damage the attacker. frost aura.gif|Sub-Zero can create full body armor to protect himself. *'Ice Forcefield: '''In the Mortal Kombat X comics, Sub-Zero creates a spherical shield that protects him and freezes anything that comes in contact with it. It can emit a burst of cold air that can freeze. sub zero forcefield.jpg|Sub-Zero casually creates a protective forcefield. *'Kold War Kombo-Ender:' Sub-Zero forms large ice spikes around his body, damaging the opponent, ending his current combo. He was seen using this ability against Scorpion while under the possession of the Kamidogu. kold war kombo.jpg|Sub-Zero impales Scorpion by creating ice spikes on his back. kold war kombo 2.gif|Sub-Zero forms ice spikes around his body for defense. *'Kreeping Ice: Sub-Zero stomps on the fightline causing ice spikes to rise from the ground. kreeping ice.gif|Sub-Zero forms rising ice spikes from the ground. *'Rising Ice: '''Sub-Zero leaps upward while being protected by rising ice spikes. rising ice.gif|Sub-Zero propels himself upwards with ice. *'Frigid Storm: 'Sub-Zero freezes the air around him, creating a large ice construct that he pushes towards his opponent. Frigid storm 2.gif|Sub-Zero freezes the air to create a projectile. *'Death-Cicle Barrage: 'Sub-Zero gains the ability to launch a barrage of deadly ice shards at his opponent. deathicicle barrage.gif|Sub-Zero bombards his opponent with sharp ice shards. *'Air Polar Axe: 'While in the air, Sub-Zero gains the ability to throw ice axes downward at his opponent. *'Arctic Trap: 'Sub-Zero can create a powerful orb of ice that will freeze his opponent if they get too close. arctic trap.gif|Sub-Zero creates an icy trap that freezes opponents. |-|Brutalities= *'Ice Cubed: While encased in his Frozen Aura, Sub-Zero performs an enhanced Ice Slide with the ice blast obliterating the opponent but saving their frozen head in an ice cube. Ice cubed.gif *'Snow Ball:' Sub-Zero freezes his opponent and sends an ice blast into them from across the screen, smashing their torso to pieces. Snow ball.gif *'Splitting Image:' Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself and shatters it with an Ice Burst, sending ice shards in the opponent's direction, impaling them through the head and body. Their corpse then freezes into ice. Splitting image.gif *'Frozen Soul:' Sub-Zero elbows his opponent's chin then creates a ceiling of ice. He uppercuts the opponent into it, impaling them. Frozen soul.gif *'Ice Tomb:' Sub-Zero performs his Slide move, but he catches the opponent by the foot and slams them towards an ice wall. He then throws an ice axe to behead the opponent. Ice tomb.gif |-|Super Moves= *'Deep Freeze (MK9):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. *'Deep Freeze (MKX):' Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. *'Fatal Blow (Chill Out):' Sub-Zero creates two ice axes to push his opponent backwards and plunges them into their sides, flash freezing the blood before kicking them to the ground. He creates another ice axe then buries its blade into their head, flash freezing the blood again and uses it as leverage to raise the opponent overhead and violently slams them into the ground, shattering the axes in the process. As a Cyborg: |-|Abilities= *'Ice Ball:' Cyber Sub-Zero sends a ball of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. **'Ice Beam:' Cyber Sub-Zero shoots a beam of ice instead of a ball, and the opponent stays frozen for a longer amount of time. *'Ice Bomb:' Cyber Sub-Zero drops an ice bomb from his chest compartment. When the bomb explodes, it damages the opponent. It will freeze the opponent if the bomb is in very close range to them. *'Slide:' Cyber Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. **'Cyber-Slide:' Cyber Sub-Zero travels further and faster, and follows-up with a flying kick. *'Teleport:' Cyber Sub-Zero's limbs detach from his body with a flash of blue-white light. Then they reattach behind his enemy. **'Bangport:' Cyber Sub-Zero's detached limbs hit the opponent while teleporting, damaging the opponent. *'Ice Parry: '''Cyber Sub-Zero flash-freezes himself in a sheet of ice. If he is touched by melee attacks while in this state, he will pass the freeze to his opponent and hit them with his Kori Blade. *'Divekick:' While in the air, Cyber Sub-Zero dives down in a diagonal kick. This can be done in close and far proximity. *'Kold Fusion:' Cyber Sub-Zero enters a code on his arm and then jumps on his opponent, freezing himself with them. After that, they both explode into shards of ice, leaving only the opponent's legs. |-|Super Moves= *'Cool Down:' Cyber Sub-Zero does a Dive Kick to get behind his opponent, dizzying them, then creates a ball of ice and slams it to the back of their head, damaging their skull. Then he creates a Kori Blade and stabs upward through their back before pushing his opponent to the ground. '''Key:' Original Timeline | Cyber Sub-Zero | Current Timeline (Revenant and MK9) | Current Timeline (MKX) Note: '''Sub-Zero no longer retains any abilities that come from his cyborg technology except his resistances and senses. Gallery |-|Gallery= File:MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Sub-Zero. File:Unmasked MK3 Sub-Zero.png|Original Timeline Unmasked Sub-Zero. File:MKD Sub-Zero.png|MKD/U Sub-Zero. Mk9 kuai.jpg|MK9 Sub-Zero. Sub zero mk11 unmasked 2.png|Unmasked Sub-Zero in MK11, with and without beard. |-|Intros and Victory Poses= Sub zero mk11.gif|Sub-Zero in MK11. Out of the cold.gif|Out of the Kold. OdJlDrf - Imgur.gif winter chill.gif|Winter Chill. ezgif.com-optimize.gif|Heart of Ice. WvqawtV_-_Imgur.gif|Flash Freeze. Others '''Notable Victories: Frozone (The Incredibles) Frozone's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Batman (DC Extended Universe) Batman's Profile (Speed was equalized and 9-A versions were used) Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) Mr. Freeze's Profile (Speed was equalized and 8-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cyborgs Category:Undead Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Chi Users Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Assassins Category:Orphans Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7